De Héroes y Perfecciones
by Ralf Jones
Summary: "En algun momento habian comenzado a verlo como un heroe, un estandarte de perfeccion, un pilar inquebrantable" One-shot toma lugar despues de DBGT. Lean y Review!


**Hola a todos…**

**Soy escritor desde hace un par de años, pero me percate de que no tengo ni una sola historia sobre este anime/manga.**

**Dragon ball y Dragon Ball Z/GT fueron partes muy importantes de mi infancia, con personajes y situaciones que traen buenos recuerdos a mi mente.**

**Por favor lean mi primera historia sobre esta gran importante pieza de mi infancia…**

* * *

><p><strong>De Héroes y Perfecciones<strong>

Por: RALF JONES

La monotonía no era novedad en aquel lugar carente de colores…

En lugar de un hermoso cielo azul solo habia una oscuridad infinita, no habia pastizales color verde, solo formaciones de roca fría y gris hasta donde llegaba la vista.

Pero para Piccolo dicho escenario ya era tan familiar como la propia capa y turbante que protegían su cuerpo de frio que naturalmente azotaba dicho lugar…el infierno, una ironia, pero era uno de tantos, este en especial albergaba a todos los oponentes mas peligrosos que el y los guerreros Z habia enfrentado.

Aunque también habia gran cantidad de desconocidos…

Habia cambiado una eternidad en el paraíso por una eternidad siendo el guardián de ese lugar, asegurándose que ninguno de los presentes causara disturbios.

El namekiano, con su presente poder y habilidad podía superar fácilmente a cualquiera de los condenados y ellos en turno optaban por no molestarlo, a excepción de unos cuantos que tenían el valor para dirigirle la palabra y tratar de provocarlo, específicamente se refería a Freezer y a Cell.

El namekiano no podía comprender como después de sus constantes derrotas (que ya eran muchas) ambos villanos no se daban por vencidos "Tal vez sean masoquistas" murmuro para si mismo el namekiano.

Los días pasaban lentamente en ese lugar, pero esto no le molestaba, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba meditando, tratando de distraer su mente de la deprimente atmosfera del lugar.

Así era como Piccolo pasaba sus días, montando guardia en la montaña más alta del lugar para poder apreciar a todos los habitantes y asegurarse de que no hubiera problemas.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Piccolo"

Como en cualquier batalla los reflejos del namek no le fallaron, en un movimiento rápido se giro para encarar al dueño de la voz que habia escuchado.

Por alguna razón no le sorprendió encontrarse mirando a Son Goku, aquella familiar y amigable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Esta vez estaba en su forma adulta, vestido en aquel _Gi _color rojo que siempre lo habia distinguido.

"¡Goku!" exclamo Piccolo, tratando de esconder un poco la alegría de verlo nuevamente "¿Qué haces aquí, acaso sucede algo?".

Goku negó levemente con la cabeza, la sonrisa aun plasmada en sus labios "No, solo decidí visitarte" respondió despreocupadamente mientras lanzaba una mirada a los alrededores "Este lugar es bastante deprimente, ¿acaso no te aburres?".

El namekiano dejo escapar una carcajada "Para nada, cada cuatro días nos dejan hacer fiestas de te para divertirnos" respondió de broma, en respuesta Goku también rio divertido, una mano posada en su nuca, justo como era su costumbre.

Y…la expresión en el rostro de Goku se torno seria, casi triste…

"En realidad si hay una razón por la que estoy aquí" la voz del guerrero era callada, algo que era raro para el, Piccolo asintió calladamente invitándolo a proseguir "Necesitaba hablar con alguien y Gohan siempre me contaba que tu eres muy bueno escuchando".

Nuevamente Piccolo asintió sin decir nada, su mente se enfoco por un momento en su querido discípulo.

"Hace unos años me di cuenta de algo Piccolo…" empezó a decir Goku, la tristeza en su voz era dolorosamente evidente "Mi vida estuvo llena de fracasos…"

Aquella confesión dejo sin palabras al namekiano, como podía hablar de fracasos cuando numerosas veces habia salvado a la tierra, cuantas veces habia derrotado oponentes que parecían ser invencibles, pero antes de que pudiera dar voz a sus dudas Goku continuo hablando.

"Deje que mi emoción por luchar con oponentes fuertes me cegara de todo lo demás" entonces el sayayin se giro abruptamente dándole la espalda al namek "Nunca fui un buen esposo para Milk…"

"Nunca estuve presente en la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio, y cuando estaba junto a ella me dedicaba a entrenar" la emoción amenazaba con apoderarse de el "Ni siquiera estuve presente cuando nació Goten y…" la voz del guerrero se ahogo un momento "Tampoco estuve ahí cuando fue su momento de partir al otro mundo".

Piccolo permaneció perfectamente quieto, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus ojos clavados en la espalda de Goku, sabia que el sayayin aun no terminaba de hablar.

"Tampoco fui el mejor padre para Gohan, siempre soñé con que el fuera mi heredero, el siguiente salvador de la tierra que siempre estuviera dispuesto a protegerla" y de manera repentina una Goku se giro para mirar a su viejo amigo, sus miradas se cruzaron "Estaba tan ansioso de cumplir ese sueño que no me di cuenta de que estaba forzando a mi hijo a hacer algo que no quería" y una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios "En ese aspecto tu fuiste un mejor padre para el de lo que yo nunca fui…"

"Goku…tu eres su padre, el siempre te a admirado" respondió el namek después de unos momentos, pero Goku sacudió la cabeza en negación "Si tu no me hubieras hecho ver la realidad durante la batalla contra Cell lo habría convertido en algo que el no era Piccolo…" hubo una pausa repentina "Lo hubiera convertido en mi, el esposo que siempre estaba ausente, aquel a quien su esposa esperaba todos los días hasta altas horas de la noche llena de preocupación, el padre que nunca estuvo ahí para sus hijos" el sayayin rompió contacto visual, su mirada descendió al suelo "Fue debido a ti que pude ver la verdad y así Gohan se convirtió en lo que yo nunca fui, un esposo responsable y trabajador, además de un padre amoroso que siempre estuvo ahí para su hija".

No habia necesidad que Goku hablara sobre Goten, puesto que, debido a la ausencia de Goku el pequeño nunca fue muy cercano a el, al menos no como llego a serlo Gohan.

Y Pan…ella le habia hecho ver a Goku los efectos de sus constantes ausencias, como aquella pequeña que habia adorado tanto a su abuelo habia crecido para ser una chica que lo odiaba por haberla abandonado.

Al final habia logrado ganarse su cariño nuevamente…pero el tiempo que habia perdido con ella nunca podría ser reemplazado, al igual que con Milk…o Goten…o Gohan.

"Hay días en los que quisiera devolver el tiempo, para corregir errores, para decirle a Milk lo mucho que la amo, para estar junto Gohan, Goten y Pan una vez mas" la amargura en sus palabras era casi insoportable, ¿Cuánto sufrimiento cargaba aquel héroe?, ¿Cómo es que nunca habia podido ver el dolor que ocultaba antes?

Piccolo tenia un conflicto interno, como podía dar palabras de aliento a su amigo cuando la realidad era tan despiadada. El namekiano cerro los ojos por un momento, se estaba engañando a si mismo, no habia nada que pudiera decir que hiciera sentir mejor al sayayin.

Y Goku le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo, por mas que trataba de parecer feliz el namekiano podía ver la tristeza en aquella sonrisa.

"Gracias por escucharme…" y así Goku perdió la batalla contra su tristeza, una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla "Amigo…".

Un segundo después Goku habia desaparecido, dejando solo a Piccolo lleno de dudas y palabras que tal vez debieron de ser dichas.

Nunca hubiera pensado o imaginado que Goku de todas las personas escondiera un dolor así de profundo. Pero el, junto al resto de los guerreros Z y los demás habían jugado parte para hacer mas grande el problema.

En algún momento habían comenzado a verlo como un héroe, un estandarte de perfección, un pilar inquebrantable y no como la persona que era.

Una persona con debilidades y fortalezas, con emociones y sentimientos…

El viento helado que antes habia sido una molestia, ahora le ayúdame a tranquilizar y aclarar sus complejos pensamientos. Necesitaba meditar, habia mucho en que pensar pero por suerte tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

"Nunca pude entenderlo…" se escucho una voz a su espalda...

Piccolo lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro, Freezer y Cell se encontraban a unos metros tras de el. El namekiano los habia sentido acercarse y estaba seguro que probablemente habían escuchado todo.

"¿Cómo es que un sujeto con tanto poder y que a derrotado a tantos oponentes puede conservarse tan puro?" la pregunta de Freezer tomo levemente por sorpresa al namekiano.

Piccolo se giro para encarar al par de villanos, una expresión seria en su rostro "A Goku nunca le intereso ser el mas fuerte o conquistar planetas enteros, el solo vivía por la emoción de enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes y para proteger a sus seres queridos" y la mirada del namekiano se elevo a la oscuridad infinita que actuaba como sustituto del cielo azul de la tierra "Y como ya escucharon esa vida tubo grandes sacrificios".

Cell cruzo sus brazos y se recargo tranquilamente contra la pared de piedra de la montaña, a juzgar por su expresión seria, el androide parecía tratar de entender lo que le habían dicho, Freezer parecía estar en una situación similar, sus amenazantes ojos rojos estaban fijados en el suelo.

Piccolo dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a los villanos "Podrían vivir toda una vida y nunca entenderían" y con esas palabras el namekiano salió volando del lugar, levantando una cortina de polvo con sus ráfagas de Ki.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que unos pesados pasos se escucharan, Cell y Freezer observaron calladamente como el rey Cold se aproximaba a ellos.

El también habia escuchado todo…

"Es bastante simple…" hablo Cold con tranquilidad, sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre la armadura en su torso, la capa negra que decencia de sus hombros se movía gentilmente con la brisa "Una vida de combates lo obligo a sacrificar momentos preciosos, pero no podía dejar de ser el defensor de su mundo" y entonces una sonrisa fría apareció en sus labios "Para cuando se dio cuenta el daño ya estaba hecho, así que tomo la solución mas sensata y se atrevió a desear algo para si mismo"

Cell y Freezer lo escuchaban con atención, era rara la vez que el rey Cold hablaba con tanta seriedad.

"Deseo una tierra que pudiera existir sin que el estuviera presente…y lo consiguió, ni siquiera necesito usar las esferas del dragón…" y la fría sonrisa en sus labios se torno cruel "Solo tubo que dejar atrás todo lo que amaba en su vida"

Cell lo miro con confusión "Eso…no tiene sentido", junto a el Freezer asintió lentamente, Cold giro su vista hacia ellos, la sonrisa ya habia desaparecido de su rostro.

"El sayayin se canso de luchar…"

Cold se giro para retirarse, Cell y Freezer permanecieron atrás en silencio, el significado de las palabras que les habían dicho poco a poco fue aclarándose.

El rey Cold ya habia partido, su figura se perdió en la fría oscuridad de aquel infierno…

Muy pronto lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos, sonido que fue al instante devorado para la inmisericorde soledad de aquel lugar.

_Sin importar cuanto lo intente el villano nunca comprenderá los motivos del héroe…_

_No por ignorancia…_

_Si no porque es algo que simplemente no puede hacer…_

**FIN…**

* * *

><p>Espero que disfrutaran leyendo esta pieza así como yo disfrute escribiéndola…<p>

De antemano muchas gracias…y si quieren dejen sus reviews puesto que así me animan para seguir escribiendo mas.


End file.
